L's Family
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Sequel to L Babysits. A look into the lives of L, Near and Watari as they begin to form their family.
1. Chapter 1

Watari sighed, picking up the toys and dropping them into the toy box. He glanced over to the couch where L sat holding a sleeping Near. The white haired boy was still holding onto L, even in sleep, as if afraid to let go.

Near had been with them for almost three months, the boys took to their new roles without much difficulty. True to his word, L continued to help care for the toddler. The older boy was often seen playing cars, reading or teaching his new brother. Watari was amazed that L did so without any prompting or argument.

"You're doing very well with Near, L." The old man praised.

"I am trying to be a good brother, as this is my first chance, I feel like I have room for improvement."

"That's with any situation, there will always be something to learn. You'll get to know Near a little better as time goes on and it will be easier."

"I am grateful for this opportunity, Watari. I find that having a brother who is simply happy to sit and play, rather than using me for my profession is a good feeling. I am happy to have Near with us." L said sincerely.

"Good. I'm very proud of you, L. You're handling this very well all things considered." Watari said. "You've managed to find a way to be there for Near and keep up with your work."

"There are some things that are more important to me than my work." Near stirred and yawned, cuddling into his brother. When his eyes opened, he lifted his head sleepily.

"Hello, Near. Did you have a nice nap?"

"L." The boy rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, I am right here. Would you like to say hello to Watari?" L pointed to the man. Near turned his head resting it on L once again.

"H'yo Watery." The old man chuckled warmly.

"Hello, Near."

"I remember when you used to called me that, L. You tried so hard to say it. You would get so frustrated that you stopped talking for an entire day, poor boy. But eventually, you managed it."

"H'yo my."

"Hello again, Near." L patted the boy's head affectionately. After a moment, the boy crawled down and onto the floor. He scanned the room carefully.

"Watery, my, beep!" He cried, tears filling his dark eyes.

"It's all right little one, your car is in the toy box." Watari pointed to the blue object which had the child's name painted on the lid. The wooden box had been a gift from L, the young detective had painted it himself as his way of welcoming his brother. Near attached himself to it instantly, sometimes crawling inside to sit among his toys.

The toddler pulled himself up onto his feet, slowly making his way over to it. Once there, he reached in, pulling out his red car as well as his trains. Near turned and stumbled back to Watari, offering the old man a green train. Watari smiled softly.

"Thank you Near." He said, following the child to the coffee table and sitting on the floor beside it. Near then turned to his brother, he glanced down at his toys before holding both out to L.

"He's being generous today," Watari pointed out. "Letting you have the choice this time."

"I find it interesting. He knows I never take his favorite red car, yet he often offers it."L said thoughtfully.

" He loves you and wants you to be happy, the red car, being his favorite brings him happiness. He simply wants to share it with you, children around Near's age tend to enjoy it when they see their favorite person happy. "

"I was unaware that he had one." L replied, taking the train and joining his family on the floor. The comment earned a pointed glare from the man.

"You mean to tell me someone as intelligent as you can't see that you're an important person to Near. He loves The dearly. You used to do the very same with me, only with strawberry and sweets, don't tell me you've forgotten."

"No, I haven't. I am just not used to this affection from others. It had always been just you."

"Now someone else wants to love you as well. I know it's not easy for you to accept it after everything you went through. This is part of having a brother or sister. They will love you as you love them. It doesn't have to be difficult anymore. It's alright to let him love you and love him back. That's part of being a family. Older siblings are often looked up to." L felt a tiny hand grab onto his sleeve.

"My?"

"You know my name, why do you insist on calling me this, I am L."

"He's acknowledging your place in his life." Watari said pushing the train around in a circle.

"My L!." Near's tiny voice cried out.

"Yes Near, I am your brother, and you are my little Near." A smile appeared on the toddler's face as Near leaned back in L's arms, grabbing his shirt once more.

"You make me happy, Near." L stroked the boy's white hair. "I will always try to do the same for you." Near raised the red car and began pushing it on L's arm. The detective sighed. Watari chuckled softly.

"I'd better get dinner." The man announced standing up. "Can I count on you to keep watch on him?"

"Of course Watari, we will be fine." L assured him.

"Good, if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Yes Watari." Near released the white cloth, waving a small hand.

"Watery." The boy called.

"I'll see you soon Near. " Watari said exiting the room. L placed the train on the table and pushed it forward with one finger. Near leaned forward imitating the older boy's actions, stopping his car just in front of the engine.

"Beep, beep." L smiled faintly.

"That's right, Near. Cars make that sound. Do you remember what the train sounds like?"

"Whee, whee!"

"Not quite. We will work on that. For now, we will focus on having fun, one day, maybe I can talk Watari into taking you to see a real train."

"My L?" The toddler stared up into his eyes.

"Yes, I will go too, just for you, my little Near. " satisfied with the promise, Near continued the game until Watari once again came into view, announcing that dinner was on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Near lifted the spoon from his bowl, examining the cereal.

"It's the same cereal you eat every morning." L pointed out, the older boy got up from the table.

"My L!" The child cried out, reaching for his brother. L sighed.

"I am not leaving you, I need to get back to work. I spent all day yesterday playing cars with you, Brother. I must get something done."

"My!" L found it difficult to deny the boy anything when he called him this. He lifted Near into his arms, carrying him to his work space.

"Would you like to play?" He asked sitting Near on the floor. He handed The boy his red train and pointed to his chair.

"I will be right there." He said. "If you give me time to work, I will take the rest of the day off after lunch to be with you." Near stared up at him, offering the toy to L.

"Later. It's time to work now." The white haired child frowned.

"I mean it,I must get back to-" Near shook the toy at his older brother patiently waiting.

L held out his hand, taking the object.

"I understand. You wish to play, I suppose my work can wait until you have your nap. It isn't an official case so there is no harm to be done." The boy rested his head against L contentedly before pushing the train up the detective's arm.

"Wee...wee!" He cried. Watari chuckled warmly.

"I'm impressed, you two are doing very well. L, thank you for making sure little Near had breakfast while I was on an important call."

"It is my responsibility to care for him. I promised you I would help." Watari nodded.

"Yes, you did. You've been a very good big brother to him and I'm quite proud."

"Thank you. I hope I will continue to make you proud for as long as I live.I would never want to-"

"I have no doubt in my mind that I'll always have reason to feel this way. I was proud of you from the beginning. "

"That is good to know. I have not always been a good son for you." Watari pulled L into a hug.

"I wouldn't say that. You had a tough time. Coming from such a place though... it was bound to be an adjustment. You were afraid and sadly you weren't used to being loved or cared for the way a child should be. That's what you knew. You've come a long way since then."

"Yes. You have shown me what that feels like. You have been very kind to me."

"I'm very lucky to have such wonderful sons. I love you both dearly."

"We love you as well. " after the older man released him, L glanced at his brother.

"Watari?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to take Near to ride the train one day soon, could we?" The old man rubbed L's dark hair.

"We'll see. Tomorrow or the day after perhaps. There's still many things that should be done before we can think of such thngs. Maybe we'll take one part of the way to collect the papers. You'll have to help keep an eye on him."

"I'm aware of my responsibility. I assure you, I will not fail."

"I know you won't, for now, let's look over some details for-" Watari stopped as L suddenly glanced down to find Near clinging to the bottom of his shirt. Near raised his arms and was soon lifted into L's arms. He pointed to the old man.

"Watery." He said simply.

"Yes, that's right, Brother. " L confirmed.

"My Watery?"

"I suppose he would be to an extent. You are also his son." Near reached for Watari who took him from L. Near grasped Watari's jacket and placed his other hand on L.

"My." He declared.

"Yes. We are your family. Would the two of you like to go out for the day, I think we can get a fair amount done if we work together."

"Wee wee?"

"Not today. I-"

"But Watari, it would be a nice gift for Near. It will also save some money for the car."

"Taking his side now?" Watari asked.

"When possible,yes." Watari chuckled.

"Alright boys, let's see what we can do. It's likely to be a while so after we buy our tickets, maybe we can get some ice cream."

"The kind with the brownie, Watari?" L asked as the old man started for the door.

"Of course, I'm sure Near would like to try your favorite ice cream." Near reached for his brother. L took him from Watari, allowing his head to rest on his shoulder.

"You will like it, Near. Watari gave me my first one shortly after I came to live with him. It is very special to us. I am glad to share it with you." Near tightened his grip on L's shirt, happy to be n his brother's arms.


End file.
